destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro-4/Dialogue
General Iron Temple Dialogue *"I feel bad for Cayde, stuck in the Tower. The fun's out here." *"Let Tyra and the Cryptarchs decide what legends to write. Our job is giving them something to write about." *"The fact the Devils were able to resurrect some form of Sepiks is... concerning." *"You've done right by Saladin." *"You did right by Saladin and the Iron Lords." *"The Fallen getting their hands on SIVA tech isn't something to take lightly." *"Lord Saladin's in a good mood." *"The Splicers are augmented with SIVA, which means they understand that tech more than we do." *"I wonder: how many Iron Temples are hidden out in the world?" *"The Archon Prime is dead, but we've got a long way to go with our Fallen problem." *"Great. The Fallen aren't content with worshiping gods; now they want to become one." *"New gods popping up every day. If everyone's a god, is anyone?" *"No, no, an Archon Prime. Yeah, it's a first for me too, but it's dead so a first and hopefully last." *"All due respect to Lord Saladin, but the SIVA threat is more than just lost honor." *"Every time the Fallen put their faith in a machine, we send it to scrap." *"These Splicers have fortified an entire section of the Cosmo's outer wall. They're protecting something." *"Understanding your enemy takes patience and time." *"I can't imagine having to face the Iron Lords like that. Brave isn't even the right word." *"We cannot let up or the Fallen will overrun the Cosmodrome for good." *"The problem with machine gods is they can always be rebuilt. We've gotta stay alert." *"A new Iron Lord walks among us." *"When you can protect the City while preserving a hero's legacy. Well, I call that a good day." *"You've got one helluva track record, Guardian." *"These Fallen aren't going to back down anytime soon." *"If the splicers can use SIVA to create false gods, imagine what a good gunsmith could do with it." *"The Fallen aren't giving up the Cosmodrome without a fight." *"We've gotta redirect our focus. Really hit the Fallen to keep them in check." *"The more Fallen we drop, the better off we'll all be." *"Every mile I've walked, still amazed how much we don't know." *"Saladin seems solemn, but there's a new fire burning in him." *"How well do you know the Cosmodrome?" *"I don't mind solitude, but every now and then it's good to be part of a team." *"SIVA's Golden Age tech. My glimmer's on we're underestimating just how powerful it is, which is saying something." *"The Fallen getting their hands on SIVA isn't something we can ignore." *"Tyra knows how we got here. If Saladin doesn't wanna open up, she will." *"Even after The Complex, the Splicer situation is bad and it's getting worse." *"Everything we do out here we do to protect the City." *"You should take pride in all that you've done for the Iron Lords, but this fight isn't over. Just so you're clear." *"Archivist isn't a job description; it's who and what she is at her core. She consumes history so she can understand it and share it." *"You killed a Prime, but his Splicer crews are still on the prowl." *"Whatever you do, don't call the wolves "mascots" while Saladin is around." *"I'd pat you on the back for taking out the Splicers' new Prime, but this fight is far from over." Approach Dialogue *"Welcome to the Party." *"I'm here when you need me." *"Well, I knew you were good, but Iron Lord? That's impressive." *"Stay alert, come back safe." *"Cayde was right about you. Good fighter. Always ready for the next round." *"Watch yourself, keep focused." *"The Iron Lords' crest fits you well." *"To the trail's end, sister/brother." *"The newest Iron Lord graces us with her/his light." *"Don't get too cocky out there." *"You've faced down a siege engine and a Splicer's Prime. Well done, Lady/Lord Guardian." *"I'm here to help." *"Till next time, Guardian." *"Sister/Brother." *"You need anything, I'm here." *"Nice cloak. Hunter." *"Maintain your focus." *"Your Light is needed here." *"How's your focus Guardian?" *"Is there a god you can't defeat?" *"Guardian! Cayde speaks highly of you." *"Welcome back Lady/Lord Guardian. I never doubted you." *"Happy hunting." *"The Plaguelands await." *"Always good to see another Hunter. No wonder the Vanguard have their eye on you." Inactive Dialogue *"Is the Lady/Lord ''Guardian ready to rough up some more Splicers? Or does ''she/he need a few minutes to catch her/his breath?" *"Hunter! The trails we seek are simply lost and must be found." *"Hey, hey! You with me? Lets get to it." *"Guardian! We have a war to fight." *"Hope you're ready to hunt Fallen, Guardian." Patrol *"The Splicers don't appreciate having their rituals broken up. You've got incoming! Sending you some firepower!" Category:Dialogue